the way i see it
by mejoey97
Summary: divergent the way I see it, read it to find out more, I don't know what to rate it so I'm going with T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction, my first chapter is going to be short, and not that much happens, its a little boring but it will get better in the next chapter or two, I would love if you review and tell me what I can do different or you can give some ideas. so here is my first chapter...hope you like it.**

It's a time in your life when you wish you knew what the right thing to do is, but sadly for most people they don't, at this time in our live for most of us our parents make most too all the decision for us.

My name is Beatrice, I'm 16, my faction is Abnegation. It's the time in my life when I have to choose what faction I want to be in for the rest of my life. I have seen many people make the choice and for some it looks easy and for other it looks like the make the decision but closing the eyes and letting their blood drop on whatever it happens to be over.

My brother and I are the same age; wonder if he will switch faction, what will our parents thinks if we both leave? Will they be mad at us or understanding? As I sit her trying to think of what's best for me a can't help but think once we are at the choosing ceremony, and Caleb makes his choose, if he leaves will I feel like I have to stay or will I leave just like he.

I get home at the same time every day, tonight is my night to make dinner. When I get into the kitchen I see Caleb there. I start to make dinner and then he starts to help, I don't think he can help it because he exactly what we are supposed to be like… selfless, always putting others first and helping anyone when you can.

"thank you for the help" I say to Caleb and we sit with our parents for dinner.

**thanks for reading, don't for get to review so I know what I need to improve on.**

**-joey**


	2. AN

I'm at driving school all this week so I don't know when I'm going to be able to post a new chapter but I will try to post it ASAP. thanks for reading hope you liked the first chapter. post soon...till next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, my fan fictions chapters are going to be short for a little bit but they will get bigger and better, but for now all the boring stuff is happening and I don't what to make a long boring chapter so I'm keeping them small till the good stuff starts. Well here is chapter two. **

Two day later,

Today is the day I make my choice, I have to pick where I will be safe, somewhere no one will find out I'm divergent.

My family and I head to the choosing ceremony; we get to the building, when my father says we are taking the stairs so that everyone else can use the elevator. We get up stairs and the room is packed in the middle of the room is five bowls one for each faction, and each one has something different in it, behind the bowls is a stand with a microphone and a knife on it.

10 minutes after we get to our seats a man is behind the stand talking into the microphone, talking about how we will make the choice and what happens after we do; then the man starts to call names.

"Paul" the man says

I watch as Paul walks to the middle of the room, takes the knife and makes a small line on his hand, where blood drips from into the Amity bowl.

Then he calls more names James, Amy, john, Robert.

Over 50 people go before I hear a name I know, Caleb my brother. Caleb walks to the middle of the room takes the knife from the man. Then it happens, his blood drips into the erudite bowl, I can't believe it, I never say that coming.

Then my name is called, and I don't know what to do.

I walk to the middle of the room, and I take the knife from the man I turn around to face the bowls. I cut the inside of my hand and I let my blood fall in to the bowl all you hear is a sizzling sound, I'm selfish, I'm brave.

**I will be posting every other day maybe even every three days. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and don't forget to review so I know what I have to fix and change.**

**-joey**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is the longest so far but the next chapters will get longer than this one when all the good stuff starts to happen. Hope you like chapter three and don't forget to review. Well here is chapter three. **

Chapter three

I stand behind the ones I've chosen, dauntless. I look over to my parents ,my dad looks very mad but my mom is smiling almost like she's knew I was going to switch faction, and she looks happy I did. The dauntless members start to move towards the stairs. All you hear is the sound of our feet hitting the stairs, it's very loud. We move down the stairs fast. Once we get outside we start to run and don't stop till we get to the train track.

I know what comes next; we are going to have to jump onto the train. If we don't make it into the train we will become factionless. I over hear two of the dauntless members talking.

"What time is it" the man ask the woman

"11:15" she says to the man

"The train should be here in a few minutes then" he replies to her

After I hear that I know I have to get ready to get on the train. I hear the sound of the train, I know what comes next, and the older dauntless members start to run beside the train. the others and I do the everyone starts to jump on the train, I jump but don't make it into the train, as I'm holding the bar that keeps me from falling I feel a pair of hands on my arms as they help pull me into the train.

"Thank you" I say without even looking up to the person who helped me.

I turn and look out of the door and I see a small boy running beside the train. He tries to jump in but does not make it.

"NOOOO" he yells as he falls, and is left by the train by himself. He is now factionless.

I turn to the person beside me "hello I'm Beatrice" I say with a smile.

"hi I'm Christina but you can call me Chris or Chrisy"

"thank you again for helping me into the train" I say as I slid down the wall of the train so that my back is to the wall.

Christina sits down next to me and starts to look at everyone that's in the same train car as us. Next thing I know the leaders are starting to jump off onto a nearby roof. I look at Christina, and we both stand up and walk over to the train door to see where we are jumping.

Christina grabs my hand and counts to three, then we jump and land on the roof. We stumble a few steps then we fall to our knees.

We hear someone start to scream, we all know what that means, and someone did not make it onto the roof. Christina and I don't go over to see well because we don't want to see a dead body.

The leaders are by the edge of the roof. We all walk towards them.

"To get into the dauntless compound you MUST jump of the roof into the hole at the bottom, you miss the hole ...Well then you will be missed" one of the leaders says pointing to the hole in the ground.

I start to think to myself what is at the bottom of the hole.

No one wants to go first we just keep looking at each other.

"We don't have all day" one of the leaders yells

I walk over to the edge and look down at the hole, then I take a few steps back when one of the kids starts to say something, but I don't stay on the roof long enough to hear it. I run and jump over the edge; it feels like I'm flying.

**Thanks for reading hop you liked it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**-joey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I did not post for a bit, I was having a hard time thinking of how I wanted this chapter to go. Hope you like this chapter it is longer and more happens, review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.**

**chapter four**

It feels like I'm fly, then something hard hits my back and knocks the wind out of me. A pair of hands help me up.

"What is your name?" says the man who belongs to the hands

I think for a bit but then say "Tris"

"First jumper Tris" says the man

The rest jump off and state their names. The man who helped me up starts to talk "my name is Four and I will be training you for the next few weeks"

"Your name is Four like the number" ask Christina

"Yes do you have a problem with that" he says as he walks so he's closer to her.

With that we start to walk down a hall "we are going to the pit, you will learn to love it someday" Four say as he starts to walk backwards down the narrow path with no railings.

I feel like Four is watching me, for some reason it makes me feel funny. We get to the pit; it's a big hole in the wall. "We are going to the chasm " Four says. I start to think what is the chasm, when we get there I look it's a stream that has a 100 foot drop, its rocky and the water moves extremely fast.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! Four shouts "a dare devil jump off this ledge will end your life, it had happened before and it will happened again. You've been warned!"

I look down, that would be the worst way to die. We start walking again and I can tell Four is watching me again, and I don't know why he is.

We make our way to the caf, where I end up sitting with Four and Christina. The food here looks funny, it looks nothing like what I'm used to.

"It's a hamburger, here put this on it" Four say while handing me a bowl with a red sauce in it. I take a bit it taste good but I will have to get used to it.

We get shown to the dorms, once we are there Four leaves and I follow him, I know I shouldn't follow him but I want to know why he's been watching me.

I follow a safe distance behind him, he turns around a corner and when I turn the corner he's gone, I don't see him anywhere. Then I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you following me "its Four, his face looks tense? I turn so that I'm facing him; I look up into his blue eyes.

"I wanted to ask you a question" I say as I lean against the wall and slide down it so I can sit on the floor. Four does the same thing I do so we are sitting next to each other.

"Why have you been watching me more than the others" I ask without even looking at him , and into those beautiful blue eyes of his.

Four stands up and holds out his hand "I don't think here is the place to talk about it"

I grab his hand and he pulls me up, we start to walk the way I was walking before when I was following him. We stop when we get to a door.

"Are you okay with talking inside my place? "he asks while watching me.

"Ya that's fine" is all I can say because I really don't know what we are doing here, I can feel my hands start to shake when he opens the door.

We walk in and I lean against the wall closet to the door and he stands on the opposite side of the room. "To answer your question, you are different then everyone else, there's more to you than meets the eye. I never know what you are going to do or say but with everyone else I can tell what they are going to say and do, so I watch you so I can try and figure it out" he looks away and his face goes a light pink.

"Is that a bad thing" is all I can think of asking now.

" No it's not a bad thing it's a good thing" he starts to walk over to me, it takes him 4 steps to get in front of me. My heart starts to beat fast, why does he make me feel this way?

He places one hand on my waist and the other under my arm but so his hand is flat on the wall. I don't know what to do, or what his is doing.

"I got to go, I have to get some sleep so I'm ready for tomorrow" I say as I get out of his grip and walk over to the door. I look back and see him watching me, he smiles and I smile back and with that I walk out and head back to the dorms.

When I get there, only a few people are still up. I go over to my bed and lay down I don't bother to change, I'm to tired, I pull the blankets up and fall asleep.

** A/N A few days later, the training happened the same way in the book but every time Four try's to talk to Tris she does not answer him.**

********PAGE BREAK***********

A few days later

Today was a long day, I'm ready for bed, I get ready for bed and I fall asleep fast, but I wake up wanting something to drink. I get up and head to the water fountain, when a hand covers my mouth and a pair grabs my arms, I know this will not end well. I try to scream but the hand over my mouth stops me.

Another pair of hands tie my arms together, my guess is so I can't fight back. They then put a blind fold on me so I can't see where they are taking me or what they are going to do, one of them picks me up and carries me somewhere. They put me down, the ground feels cold on my skin, then the pain starts, I'm getting punched, hit and kicked. One of them picks me up so that I'm standing, then I get a few more punches a few to the face and some to the stomach. Then I fall and hit my head. They start to talk "give me the knife". I know what is going to happen next I just hope I lose consciousness so I don't have to feel the pain. Sadly I don't.

"This is going to hurt" one of them says before they start to cute my arms and legs. The pain is unbearable; things are starting to go fuzzy so I know I won't be awake much longer. Then the person with the knife drags it across my stomach make a hole in my shirt and a few cutes on my stomach.

I hear footsteps and screams then the person with the knife is pulled away from me. I can hear that someone is beating them up. It goes quite, then someone takes the blind fold off of me, Four. Four saved me. I look up at him then everything goes black.

**thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and tell me what you think.**

**-joey**


	6. Chapter 5

**okay chapter five, its short. hope you like it.**

**Chapter five**

Tobias POV

I'm in the control room, I have to work the night shift, when I see it, three guys carry one girl and it looks like she is blind folded and hands are tied together, my the size of the girl I think I know who is is but I hope it's not, but who every it is I know I have to help them.

I'm trying to think of where they are going to take her so I can try and beat them there, I think I know where they are going to take her, some where were they won't be seen, but they have a lot of room, and where there might be weapons, then it hits me the training rooms, lots of space, no one will hear them, there's guns and knives if they can get into the room they are looked in.

I take one last look and the computer screens and then I run to the training room, but I forget there's two training rooms, the one I go to they are not in. and the other one is on the other side of the compound, I know if I don't hurry I might be too late to help her, I run as fast as I can to the training room. The halls are barely lite so it makes it harder to see where I'm going, but I have the compound memorized, so I know exactly how to get there.

When I get to the room I can see light under the door, I know I have to act fast but I also have to have a bit of a plan for once I'm in the room. I know that's there's three of them not including the girl, I can take them all in and I know I might get hurt but not by them hurting me from me hurting them.

I quietly open the doors and sneak up behind one of the guys and knock I'm out when he fall they others know I'm there only one of them come's at me there other wants to finish what they've started. After a few punch's the second guy is down. That's when I realize who they are, Al, Drew, and my guess the last one is Peter.

I run up to him and pull him away from her and I beat the crap out of him, I was going to I was going to keep hurting him but then I remembered the girl and that I need to get her help. I go over to the girl and take off the blind fold, I was right its Tris, she looks up at me and looks so scared and then she passes out. It looks like peter was having fun hurting her with a knife, she has a few cuts on her arms and leg and it looks like there might be a few on her stomach, I only think that because her shirt has holes in it. I untie her hands and I carefully pick her up, she is so light, I know she needs help, but she probably would not want me to take her to the infirmary, so I start to walk towards my places.

When I get to my door, I open the door, it's not locked because I never lock it so I just twist the knob and it opens, I careful walk in making sure she does not hit anything. I lay her down on my bed and I go and wash my hands and get some water and a cloth to clean up her cuts, and some bandages to put on them after, we I get back in to the room I see that is waking up. I go and kneel beside my bed. "Hi, do you remember what happened. "She shake her head yes but does not say a word." I'm going to clean up your cuts is that okay." She just keeps look and me when she fine speaks "yes, why where you there."

I start to clean her cuts on her arms first " I was on the control room, working the night shift, when I saw three guys carrying you, and that your arms were tied together and you where blind folded, so I knew you were in trouble, so I followed them knowing I had to help you." I start to clean up the few cuts that are on the bottom part of her legs. "Who was it that did this", I look up at her "Al, Drew and Peter."

"Are there and more cuts" I ask.

"Yes, but."

"But nothing they need to be cleaned so they don't get infected."

She slow rolls up her shirt just enough so that I can clean all of the cuts, and put bandages on them. When I'm done I can tell she's in a lot of pain, I can see it in her eyes, I don't know how else to help so I just sit here and watch her and she is watch's me, so I guess we are staring at each other. "You can stay here tonight." She has a small smile on her face "okay thanks" and she starts to fall asleep. I just can't help but watch her sleep for a bit she looks so peaceful, I know when she wakes she will be in a bit of pain, but I guess it's a good thing they get tomorrow off, so she will have all day to relax. I decide to sleep on the floor next to my bed in case she walks up and need something I will be close and can help. I look at the clock 1:27 am, then I look back at Tris and know in about 5, 6 hours she will be awake if not sooner and will be in pain.

**review and tell me what you think, I will post another chapter soon.**

**-joey**


	7. Chapter 6

**okay so today is my birthday, I looked at the amount of view for this story and since last night its got over 150 new views, this story is at 810 views, so my gift to all of you to thank you for reading is to post this chapter that I was not going to post for a few days, so I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to the word "fear god alone" writing on a plane whit wall, I don't know where I am at first but then I look at the floor and see a shirt less Four sleeping, I must be at his place. My whole body hurt, and I'm thirsty, I try to get up to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water but I end up falling on top of Four.

Four jerks awake, and looks around. Then he looks right at me and sees that I have fallen, I feel so embarrassed. But he doesn't say anything he just gets up and picks me up and places me back in the bed.

"Are you okay" he ask as he sits on the edge of his bed.

"I'm okay I feel dizzy though, I'm sorry I feel on you I was just trying to get to the kitchen so I could get a glass of water" I look away I'm still so embarrassed about it.

"it's okay, I'll get you some water and an Advil, next time you need something just wake me up and I'll get it for you" Four says as he walks to the kitchen and grabs a glass from the cabinet.

"I did not want to wake you, you looked to peaceful" I watch him as he goes over to the tap and fills the glass with water, and grabs an Advil.

He walks over and hands me the glass of water and the Advil "I might look peaceful, but I'm not too many bad dreams."

I take the Advil and look up at Four "can I ask what your bad dreams were about."

"Well, there about my child hood" Four say as he sits on the end of the bed.

"Care to share more or you want to keep it to yourself" I move so that I'm sitting beside him.

"Do you feel well enough to go somewhere with me" he stands up, walks over to his dresser and grabs a shirt.

"I guess but I'm still a bit dizzy, I don't know if I will be able to walk for long though"

As Four put his shoes on he says "okay well we will make it work"

I stand up but I have to use the foot board for support. Four walks over to me with a small smile, then he helps me too the door. Once we are out in the hallway, he picks me up bride head falls against his chest, I can hear his heartbeat, and it is beating fast. I wonder way his heart his beating so fast, maybe I will find out when we get to where he is taking me.

We walk for a while, I guess I dozed off because I walk to Four saying "Tris wake up we are here." Four sets me down on the ground and goes and grabs a black box from the room next door. "There is a lot I want you to know about me, things no one else knows about" he opens the black box and on the inside is two needles.

"Why do we need the needles?" I ask as he sits down in front of me.

"the room to our left is the fear landscape, everyone goes throw it for the final stage, right now it's set to go throw my fears, we both need the needle for it to work, this is where you will learn a lot about me and what my real name is."

I look up at him "do you really want me to go throw your fear landscape?"

"Yes I do, I want you to know these things, but you cannot tell anyone about this "he picks up one of the needles. "The needle has to go in your neck, oaky."

"Okay" I move my hair and he puts the needle into my neck and push's the serum into my neck.

He hands me the last needle "can you do it I will show you where you have to place it."

I take the needle and he puts one of his figures over the vain, I place the needle, and I push the serum out of the needle and into his vain. Four picks me up and carries me over to the door, I open the door, and inside is very dark.

"It will start in 30 seconds" he say, I thought he would put me down but he just keeps me in his arms, his heartbeat is beating faster than it was before. The next thing I know we are on a roof of a building, and it looks like we are 100 feet from the ground, he must be afraid of heights.

I look up at him "we have to jump, you should put me down now."

Four looks down at me "I'm not putting you down yet, if you are in my arms I feel calmer and It might make it easier for me to jump."

"Okay when I get to three jump okay."

He just shakes his head yes and walks over to the edge.

"One….. Two ….. Three" and with that he jumps and then this fear disappears, then everything goes black, but not in the I'm asleep way, in the it's pitch black way.


	8. Chapter 7

**okay so in less then one day 200 more people read my fan fiction, so here is another chapter to thank everyone. I hope you like it and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter seven **

**Tris POV**

It'd extremely dark I don't know what it going to happen next, but four does because he finally puts me down. I'm still dizzy, and I can't keep my balance so I end up leaning against Four so I don't fall flat on my face.

All of a sudden something cold and hard hits our backs sending us forwards, four did have his arm around me to hold me up but when we get hit for behind he lets go, I lose my balance and end up falling. i sit up and cross my legs and then look behind me, a wall hit us. I hear a few noises and then look to see we are being boxed in a very small space.

Four sits down because me, not realizing I have fallen. The space gets smaller and his breathing becomes uneven and my guess his heart his beating extremely fast.

" the only way to get out of this fear is to either clam down or make it worse right" I ask as the walls move closer to us.

"Yes but…" he just keeps staring at the walls.

"okay so what one do you want to do, I can see the calming down one is hard, so I think we should let the space get smaller so we can get out" I need to get out I'm getting really dizzy.

Four just nods his head in agreement. I know the only way to make the space small it to get very close. So I move so that I'm siting on one of his legs and so my back is against his cheats. I look up at him and he looks down at me then he wraps his arms around me and puts his head on my shoulder. For some reason my heart starts to beat just as fast as his.

"Tris why is your heart beating as fast as mine" so I guess he noticed how fast my heart was beating.

"I don't really know" is all I can think of saying because I really don't know why my heart is beating this fast.

We sit like this for a minute or two then the wall disappear, and we both stand up. A table appears and there is a gun on top of it, and in the distance I can see some one walk towards us.

"this one is easy but what I do feels so real" he points the gun at the person and shots, the person goes limp and falls to the ground then the everything disappears and the next fear starts.

We are in a house that looks like my old house in abnegation. But it's not my house so it must be his. Four was abnegation. Then a man appears and looks a lot like Marcus. Wait it is Marcus.

Four looks down at me "this is where you will figure out my real name."

Then Marcus takes his belt off and holds it in his hand "this is for your own good" then he pulls his arm back and goes to fit four with it but I step in front of Four and the belt wraps around my arms, it hurts a lot but I could not let mucus hit Four.

Why would Marcus want to hit Four? I start to think to myself, didn't Marcus have a son who transferred to dauntless, and I recall his name being Tobias. Wait it all makes sense know being in an abnegation house, and Marcus, Four is Tobias.

Marcus disappeared and the lights come back on, Four is called Four because he only has four fears. I don't know what I should call him know, he walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"So did you figure out what my real name is" he takes a step back.

"I think so; I think your real name is Tobias."

"Yes you're right, but you can't tell anyone" he looks down at his feet.

I take a step towards him so that he is only a few inches apart being careful I don't fall "Four."

"Don't call me that when it's just us, I think hearing my real name"

I just nod in agreement "Tobias, can we go back to your apartment know, I'm really dizzy"

He looks up at me "yes we can."

My head is pounding now, and I start to feel like I'm going to pass out, I guess I do because the last thing I remember is Tobias catching me.

**Tobias POV**

Tris looks up at me "Tobias, can we go back to your apartment know, I'm really dizzy"

I look at her eyes "yes we can"

The next thing I know Tris is fall, and is out cold, I catch her so she does not get hurt anymore then she already is. I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to my apartment.

I open the door to my apartment and lay her down on the bed, and cover her with the blanket form the end of my bed. I sit down beside my bed and watch her. After about 20 minutes she starts to walk up.

"Tobias" she looks around tell her eyes meet mine, she looks scared, and in pain.

I get up and sit beside her on the bed "it's okay Tris I'm right here."

She moves around so that she is facing me "what time is it"

I look at the clock "its 1:45 am"

"Tobias, can I ask you a question"

I place of on my hands on her arm "sure, ask away."

"Why did you let me come into you fear land scape" she looks away from me once done asking me the question.

"Well you not like everyone else, and …." I ask myself do I want to tell her how I fell about her; yes I should "can also because I like you."

She smiles and looks at me again "I think I know why my heart was beating so fast."

"Why's that Tris?"

"I like you too; you make me feel like Jell-O!"

I place both hand on her checks, and I lean down and kiss her, and she kiss's me back. I fell like the happiest guy in the world. I pull away and look at her, she looks very tired, and "I think you should get some sleep."

She places her left hand on my arm "can you lay with me until I fall asleep"

"Sure I would love to" she moves over so that there room for me and I lay down beside her, I wrap my arms around her, and she places her head on my chest. And we both fall asleep in each other arms.

**we have come to the end of this chapter, but know its time to review and tell me what you think. thanks for reading.**

**-joey**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**Hello there everyone, I'm going away this week end so I'm going to post this chapter it's going to be shorter, and work on making a really long one well I'm going and post it when I get back, I hope you like it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Until next time enjoy!**

**Tobias POV**

I wake up a while later to Tris moving around, she's still sleeping I'm guess she's having a night mare about what happened to her. I gently shake her, hoping she would walk up but she doesn't. I know I have to wake her up before it get worse. I pick her up and bring her into the bathroom I sit with her on my lap and turn the sink the water on cold water; I place her under the water. She wakes up, I grab a towel and wrap her in it, I pick her back up and carry her back to the bed room.

I place her down on my bed and sit next to her. I gather her into my arms; she leans against me and puts her head on my shoulder. We sit like that for a few minutes then I speak up "do you want to talk about it."

She shakes her head no.

"Tris you are the strongest, bravest, kindest person I know, you will get through this, I'm here for you no matter what" she nods, then she places one of her hand on my cheek and looks up at me. She slowly pulls my head down and gently places her lips on mine. She pulls away "thank you for being there for me."

I lie down and pull her down with me "Tris I'm always going to be here for you."

She smiles and I can tell she's falling asleep. I find myself doing the same.

**Next day**

**Tris POV**

I wake up and realize Tobias is gone; I sit up and look around his bedroom, but his not in there. I get up and walk slow still being a bit sore, I make my way to his very small kitchen and find him making coffee. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him, I don't know why I did it I just wanted to feel his again. "Morning."

He puts down the mug that was in his hand and places his hand on mine. "Good morning how are you feeling?"

"I'm sore and have a headache, and I'm not dizzy anymore."

He spins around in my arms "I'll get you something for the pain it will help with the headache to."

Then he picks me up and sits me on the counter and goes to the cabinet behind us and gets an Advil and a glass. He walk back over to me and hands me both I take the Advil and put the glass down beside me.

"So what are you doing today" I ask well I pull my legs up and cross them.

He stands in front of me "well I'm doing whatever you want to do."

I wrap my arms around his neck "well I know that we can't be seen outside together until after initiation is over, but I also know if I don't go and see the others they will go nuts and wonder what happened and ask where I was, but I don't want to go."

He puts his arms around my waist "well you could go see your friends, then you could come back here or we could go somewhere else."

I smile "okay that sound good, we can see how I feel and then pick what we do." I pull his head down to mine and kiss him on the check. He pulls away a bit and looks and me and then kisses me on the lips "okay that sound good to me."


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I have been working on this chapter well on vacation, and because I could not post sooner you get one long chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads my fan fiction, don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter nine **

**Tris POV**

I leave Tobias apartment after the Advil starts to work, I head to the dorms hoping my friends are there. I get to the dorms and no one is there so I go over to my bunk and grab a change of clothes, I take a shower and get dress, I head back out to the dorms sit down on my bed and write Christian a note.

_Christina,_

_I'm just having a day to myself, sorry I did not come back last night I was at the net and fell asleep._

_Tris_

I put the note under Christian's pillow, and headed back to the Tobias apartment, I made a stop alone the way to get muffins for me and Tobias. I get to Tobias apartment and knock on the door.

"Doors open" he yells.

I open the door, and walk into his apartment I find him half laying half sitting on his bed.

"Hey I come baring muffins" I throw one at him, his eyes light up and he catches it.

He takes a bit of it "muumm thanks."

I lie down next to him and put my head on his chest, and start to eat my muffin. Tobias finishes his muffin and looks and me then the muffin in my hand. He quickly moves his hand a takes the top of my muffin off.

I smack him "HEY, that's the best part."

He looks at me and takes a bit "I know that's why I took it" he lowers the muffin top to my mouth and I take a bit and laugh.

"So what are we going to do today other than eat muffins" he says as he wraps him arms around me.

"I don't know, buts it nice just to lie here, I haven't had a relaxing day in I don't know how long" I say as I look into his blue eyes

"you wish is my command !" he sits up and grabs the blanket from the end of the bed and pulls it up and covers us with it, then he grabs a remote and turns on the TV I did not notice was in his room. He turns on a movie called transformers.

Once the movie ends Tobias looks at me "so I think we should go for a walk"

I sit up and turn to face him "where would we go, we can't be seen together till after initiation."

He stands up "we won't be, just trust me, okay'

I stand and we walk over to the door and put ours shoes on. He takes my hand in his, and opens the door. We walk thought hall ways that are dark. We make a turn and the Tobias puts his arm around my back and around the back of my knees.

"You do know I can walk right?" I say as he turns another corner.

He looks down at me "I know but I like having you close to me"

"Okay fine, are we almost there?"

He looks up "we are here" he puts me down and I realize we are at the net.

He slides onto the net and lies next to me. I look up through the hole and look at the stars, they look so beautiful. I stand up and look down at him then I start to jump he falls off the net and looks at me "you're going to make your head ach come back if you keep jumping like that"

I stop jumping and look at him "if I get a headache it just means we have to go back to your apartment and lay on your bed and cuddle until it goes away, know would that be a bad thing. The only thing that would be bad is it I get dizzy again, and that might happen but that's okay you are here to help me."

I start to jump again and see that he is smiling "no that would not be bad but if you pass out again because you are dizzy and have a headache that would be, and I don't like seeing you in pain. So can you please stop jumping?"

I sit down at look at him "okay I will stop for two reasons one you asked me to and two because I'm getting light headed."

He lies back down on the net "okay come here, how bad are you light headed?"

I move and lay down next to him "well is it bad that everything is a little bit fuzzy"

He turns his head and looks at me "yes that is, come on we are going back to my apartment" with that he stands up and pulls me into his arms and says " if you are still getting light headed and headaches tomorrow or sooner I'm taking you to the infirmary."

I close my eyes "okay"

**Tobias POV**

i turn my head and looks at Tris "yes that is, come on we are going back to my apartment" with that i stands up and pulls Tris into my arms and says " if you are still getting light headed and headaches tomorrow or sooner I'm taking you to the infirmary."

I look and down and see that her eyes are closed but she is still awake and says "okay"

About half way back to my apartment I realize that Tris has fallen asleep, she looks so peaceful, not like she just had gone through hell. I slow my pace so I can hold her close to me for as long as possible. Tris makes me feel special and she calms me down, and I love her for that.

I get to my apartment door, I open the door with Tris in my arms, I kick the door closed with my foot. I walk into my bed room and lie her down on my bed, I pull the blanket over her and she moves around till see hinds a pillow to hug.

I head back out to the kitchen and look at the clock, its 1:07, so I decide to make lunch for when Tris wakes up. I decide to make bacon, eggs and toast, I know Tris love that. I hear what sound like her moving around, so I head back to my bed room where I'm greeted with her beautiful eye.

I sit on the edge of the bed "Hello sleep head, how do you feel?"

She starts to play shy and heads her head under my pillow but she speaks as the pillow muffles her voice "I feel better, but what would have made it better is if you lied here with me."

I move the pillow away from her head "I would have but I made you lunch."

She sits up and looks at me "is it what I think it is?"

I laugh a little "well what do you think it is."

She moves the blanket so it's no longer covering her "bacon, eggs and toast?"

I stand up and take her hand "you are right, know lets go before it gets cold."

********* Page break**********

**Tobias POV **

After lunch Tris went to go and get a few things from the dorms, and I did the dishes. I hear a knock at the door I walk over and open the door. "Hello madam, how do you do?"

She smiles" I'm will sir, yourself?"

I laugh "come on in, make yourself at home."

I step to the side so she can get in; she has a bag with her. She walks into my bed room; I go to the kitchen put the last dish away. When I wake into my bed room there more pillows on my bed, and 3 movies on my night stand. I wake over and sit on my bed and realize Tris is not in here. I look at my bedroom door and see her standing there in pajamas; she smiles realize I'm looking at her. She comes and sits down beside me "you did say make yourself at home."

I laugh "I know I did, but why are you in pajamas, its only 3."

She lies down and puts her legs on mine making it so I can't stand "because jammies are comfy, and fun to watch movies in, do you have a problem with that?"  
I lift her legs and place them on the bed and start to walk away "I don't have a problem with that, but if you get to wear your then I get to wear mine!"

She pulls the blanket up "okay deal."

I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of pajamas, and I go and change in the bathroom. When I get back into my bedroom I see she has the movies beside her on the bed and has taking all the pillows and put them behind her, I can't help but laugh at her.

I get to my bed "I'm going to have to have a pillow too."

She sits up a bit and takes a pillow out from behind her, and hand it to me, but it just happens to be the smallest pillow "here you go a small pillow for a big man."

I lie down next to her and put my head on her shoulder "who needs a pillow when I have you."

She smiles 'okay, what movie do you want to watch, the hunger games, real steel, or fast five?"

I pull the blanket out from under me "well I think we have time for all of them!"

She looks at me "we only have time for that if I stay the night again"

I grab fast five and put it in the DVD player "that's fine by me, I love having you around"

She just laughs "okay but people might start to wonder where I am"

I put my arms around her "well they don't need to know your all mine and I don't want to share!"

She laughs and we start to watch the movie.

After the first movie Tris finally gave me some pillows, know she lies so her head is on my chest. An hour into the second movie Tris starts to breath move evenly, meaning she is falling asleep.

**Okay so what do you think about this chapter, let me know. Thanks for reading.**

**-joey**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, sorry I have not updates in a while I was getting ready for school and reading a lot of books. Today was my first day of school and my English teacher looks like Tobias. So during school I will still be posting but the chapters will be shorter. With that here's chapter ten, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter ten**

**Tris POV**

I wake up wrapped in Tobias arms, I look at him. He looks so peaceful, and his age. I guess he realized I'm awake because he slowly opens his eyes "good morning Tris."

I laugh "good afternoon Tobias."

His eye widened "it's the afternoon, what time is it?"

"Its 12:30, we were up till 3am so I thought you would have slept longer then you did" I move so my head is on his chest, but I'm on an angle.

Tobias moves out from under me and sits up "we have training today and we're late, we are going to be in trouble!"

I sit up "its Sunday we don't train on Sundays."

He looks at me and laughs "I forgot what day it was."

I stand up and walk over to the mirror that's on the other side of the room, I look at myself in the mirror I don't see the old me I see the new me, I know I'm the same but yet I'm so different. Tobias walks up behind me and puts his arms around me and puts his head on top of mine. I find him looking at me in the mirror.

Tobias tilts his head and kisses the top of my head "well what are we going to do today?"

I spin in his arms so that I can rest me head on his chest and listen to his heart "well sadly I have to go see my friends so they don't think I'm dead, I have to shower and get new clothes to wear"

He tightens his grip on me "I know you have to but you don't have to do that all day."

I wiggle out of his arms "I know that's why we are going to hang out later, but I might stop by the tattoo shop so why don't we met up around 6, I think you can live 5, 6 hours without me."

He looks at me "I might just live that's a long time but because you are going to be out I get to pick what we do."

I slowly make my way to his bathroom and smile "okay sounds fair to me, so what are you planning?"

He walks over to me it only takes him 3 big steps to get to me "it's a secret" with that he leans down and kiss me on the lips. I can feel him smiling and I can't help but smile to.

20 minutes later I leave Tobias apartment and head out to find my friends.

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads my fan fiction it means a lot to me. I know its short but I'm going to post two to three smaller ones instead of big ones, it's easier for me to do when going to forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**Lots of love, Joey**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here is the next chapter I wrote in my law class, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 11**

**Tris POV**

I was walking down a hallway when I hear someone call my name I turn around and see Christina running towards me. I put my hands up to stop her from running into me but she still does and it hurts, but she does not know that because she does not know what happened to me, so I can't be mad at her for it. I pull away and she looks at me "OH MY GOD Tris where have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you, you scared me to death don't do that again!"

We sit in the hallway and I tell her everything that happened but leave out the part about what's going on with me and Four.

We hang out for two hours, after that I leave to go find Four. I walk up to Fours apartment and knock on the door, the door opens right away like he knew I was going to be there at that very minute. I wake over to his bed and sit down on it "so what do you have planned."

Four comes over and sits beside me "well you will have to wait and see." I just laugh.

Four stands and takes my hand "time to go." We walk down a hallway when all of a sudden he stops and pulls something out of his back pocket… a blind fold what will he need that for?.

I look up at him "what is that for?"

"you are going to put this on and I'm going to carry you to our destination" he says well stepping forwards towards me and put the blind fold on tying it in the back "you ready" he asks.

I nod and he picks me up, I bet I look funny, so to make it so anyone who walks by can't see I burry my head in it shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because when I wake up were on a train.

"Hi sleeping beauty' he says

I look up at him "hi."

I realize my legs are across his lap so I'm sitting sideways, and I'm leaning on him. I feel a cool wind so I get closer to him and he wraps his arms around me and hold me tight. I look up at him to find him sliming "why are we on the train, and how did you get me on it without walking me up? "I ask.

"Well the train is taking us where we are going, and there is a spot with a ramp where the train come to almost a full stop so I just carried you on there" he says as he turns his head and looks outside.

"Okay, so are you going to tell me where we are going or do I have to wait still?" I say.

He just laughs and looks at me again "you still have to wait and when we get off the train the blind fold goes back on!" I look at him and he leans down and kisses me "we are almost there!" he says.

**I hope you liked it, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

- **joey**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay here is chapter 12. the next chapter is going to be way longer I have been writing it four three days so I will be posting it in a few days. I hope you like this chapter.**

**chapter 12**

**Tris POV**

We get off the train and Tobias goes to put the blind fold back on but I back up at look at him "I don't like that it make me look funny."

He looks at me "you don't have to wear it if you promise to keep your eyes closed; if you open your eyes then you have to put it on."

I smile "okay" he turns away to look at where we are and what way we have to go I take that time to jump onto his back.

"Well that works, now close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you" he says as he starts to walk.

I have no problem keeping my eyes closed I trust Tobias and I know he would not do anything that could get me hurt. "Well I think we should get to know each other better" I say well trying to picture where he might be taking me.

I can feel him laughing "okay you start' he says

"Okay well I have a brother he's really smart and selfless, there's my parents but I don't know much about them, every day at school I would watch the dauntless jump off the train, I always loved to watch it and always wanted to try it too." I say

Tobias specks up "so you always wanted to be dauntless then?"

"yes, I'm not very selfless, anyways I got into trouble a lot, so I knew I had to leave abnegation was not the right place for me, I'm glad I left because if I didn't I would never had meet you " I say " know it's your turn ."

He takes a deep breath "okay you know about my father so I'll tell you about my mom, well when I was younger I was told my mother was dead, but a year or so ago I got a letter say I was to meet someone, I went and found out the person was my mother, she never did die."

"That must have been hard to find out" I say

"It was, any ways we are here, you can open your eyes now" he says then puts me down.

I open my eyes and see that we are under a willow tree and there are wild flowers everywhere, it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, it's starting to get dark and the sky is clear so you can see the stars too. "It's beautiful "I say.

I realize there is a picnic set up, we sit down and he pulls me close to him "I'm glad you like."

We eat the food that Tobias brought here, when we are down its dark enough where you can see every start in the sky; we lie down and stare at the stars. We look at the tars for a while then we get up and head back to the compound. I decide to sleep in the dorms. I get in bed and have no problem falling asleep.

**I hope you liked that chapter, thank you to everyone who reads my fan fiction it means a lot, don't forget to review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for a chapter.**

**-joey**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello everyone sorry for the long wait, its a bit short I do have more but I don't like it so I'm just going to share this with you for now, I hope you like it.**

Chapter 13

Tris POV

I wake up earlier than the rest its odd sleeping in the dorms, not sleeping with Tobias holding me. I had a hard time falling asleep, its only 5, I don't have training till 8:10. I got up and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. I walk out and look at my watch its only 5:35am I know Tobias gets up at 6 so I head to his room.

I get to his door and knock, he comes and opens the door, he's still in his pj's but I can tell he's been up for a while to. He smiles "good morning, come on it." I walk in and sit on his bed. He sits down beside me handing me a mug with coffee in it.

"I could not sleep and I knew you get up at 6, so I came here, is that okay "I say then take a sip of my coffee.

He takes the mug from me and puts it on the night stand he wraps his arms around me and lies down pulling me with him "of course it is, what time did you wake up?"

"I wake up at 4:55 but I only fell asleep at 1 so I only had about 3.5 hours of sleep" I say.

He pulls the blanket over us "you could have come here you know."

I smile "I know but I did not want to wake you."

"Well I was not sleeping either, plus I like having you here with me, so next time you can't sleep you can come here" he says.

I move closer to him and put my head on his chest "okay, well we have two hours till everyone else is up so what do you want to do?"

"Well we are going to sleep because it's not good to train when your tired trust me" he says as he moves his arm and turns out the light.

I just smile again "okay I just want to be back before everyone else gets up."

He laughs, I don't know why he does he just does "okay deal" he say

And with that we fall asleep in each other's arms even though we won't be sleeping for long.

***** Page break*****

Tobias POV

I wake up and see Tris still sleeping. I decide to wake her later so I get up and go take a shower. When I get out she is still sleeping and I want to let her sleep longer but she wants to be back at the dorms before anyone else gets up. I walk over to my bed and move her hair from her face, I kiss her forehead "morning Tris its time to get up."

She hits my arm "no I want to sleep longer." I just laugh "you can sleep longer but its 7:22 and training starts at 8:10. I will go and get us breakfast you have to get up when I get back though" I say

She smiles and pulls the blanket higher "okay fine but I get moody when I'm tired, you've been warned." I laugh, kiss her once more and leave to get us breakfast.

When I get back to my apartment Tris is still in bed and there half an hour till training starts. I go over to her and kiss her again this time she smiles "okay you have to get up now everyone else is up."

She opens her eyes and looks at me, I know if I don't get her out of bed now we will be late. I remove the blankets from her, and she grabs onto my pillow hard. I try and take it from her but she has a death grip on it, so I pick her up and walk over to my couch and put her down. She automatically lies down with my pillow, I try to pull it away again but it does not work. I start to tickle her, she wiggles around and laughs. She losing's her grip on my pillow enough for me to grab it.

She sits up and I hand her a muffin and some coffee. She eats the top of the muffin first then she eats the bottom, she eats muffins in a funny way.

"We should get going soon we are going to be late" I say

"Okay, should we leave at different times?" she ask well standing up.

'I think that's a good idea, you want to head out first" I ask.

"No I think you should so you're on time, if I came in late you can get mad at me so no one expects anything" she says

"That's true, but head out three minutes after me I don't want to have to get mad at you" I say

I give her one more kiss then head out.

***** Page break *****

Tris gets to the training room two minutes after me. Today is the first day of simulations, I don't get to do them because in the past when the trainers did them they would use it ageist them and that's not right, so now other dauntless members do it. I tell them what we are going to be doing and show them the way there, I decide to leave seeing how there is nothing here for me to do.

**well that's it for a few days I will try and post more before the end of this week, don't forget to review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas you want to share. thanks for reading **

**-joey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so here is chapter 14, I hope you like it, sorry it's been so long I have been doing a lot of things and schools no help; anyways I hope you like it. :)**

**Tris POV**

That was the worst thing I have ever had to do, I hope I never have to do it again. I don't want to go back to the dorms and have my friends ask questions, so I go up to the roof. It's cold and getting dark but I don't care. I find myself staring at the stars that are in the sky when hear the door open "I thought I would find you up here" it's Tobias

"I did not want people asking about what happened, so I came up here thinking many people don't come here" I say. Tobias comes and sits down beside me, he pulls me into his lap, and I feel the warmth of him. He must realize that I'm cold because he takes off his sweater and wraps it around me and pulls me closer to him " why are you still up here, your freezing "

"At first I realized I was cold then the feeling went away" I say

"Well do you want to go inside before you get sick?" he ask

"Not really I want to see the stars when it really dark" I say then look up at the sky where more stars are coming out.

"Okay but not for long, I don't want you to get sick "he says

"Okay" I say

After a little bit of looking at the stars I start to fall asleep. Tobias must have realized it because he picks me up and stars to walk inside; I fall asleep listening to the beat of his heart.

**Tobias POV**

I can tell that Tris is falling asleep so I pick her up. She's very light so it's easy to carry her. I carry her back to my room going through hallways that a lot of people don't use. I get to my apartment and open the door with one hand; I walk in and close the door with my foot. I walk to my room and put her down on my bed and take off her shoes then pull the blanket over her.

I go and get ready for bed, I lie down beside her and wrap my arms around her, something that I have come to love doing, and I fall asleep like that.

***** Page break*****

I wake up to my alarm going off , I look at Tris and shake her shoulder " Tris I'm going to take you back to the dorms so people to wonder where you are every night."

She says okay but does not get up so I pick her up and carry her to the dorms I open the door quietly and make sure no one's up. I walk over to her bunk and put her down and cover her up, I kiss her for head then I head back to my apartment to get ready for my day

**Tris POV**

I wake up and get ready like everyone else. We make our way to the training room most of them grabbing food alone the way but the thought out food makes me want to be sick. I have not eaten since yesterday at lunch.

We get to the training room and Tobias is standing there, we all go and stand by him before he starts to talk "we only have two days left so today you will be going through Lauren's the fear landscape, and tomorrow you will be going through your own."

We walk in pairs to the fear landscape; I end up beside Tobias which I don't mind. Once we get there I starts to feel light headed I guess that's what happens when you don't eat.

We get to the doors and Tobias steps in front of us "you go through then you done for the day, here's the order" he list the order we will be going in and I'm last. One by one they go in till I'm the only one left waiting. Tobias comes up to me "are you okay you look a little pale?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just did not have breakfast" I leave out the part about not eating since yesterday at lunch knowing he would be mad. "Okay just make sure you do skip anymore meals it's not good for you" he say

I nod "okay."

He sits down beside me and we sit there until it's my turn, Tobias stands up and offers me a hand, he pulls me up in one swift motion, I'm not fully balanced so he holds me by my elbow and helps me to the door. He places the needle in my neck and opens the door for me, then I'm in the dark, the last thing I hear before it starts is be brave Tris

**A/N the fears landscape happens the same ways as in the book**

**Tobias POV**

I'm watching as Tris goes through, but I can only see her reaction. After a few minutes the lights go on so I walk in the room and up to her, then she collapse in my arms, I wounder if her not eating has something to do with this, I slid my other arm under her knees and carry her to the infirmary. When I get there the nurses take her from me and after a few minutes the doctor comes out and tells me it looks like she has not eaten in a day and it's what caused her to collapse.

I go and wait in the waiting room, I know I shouldn't because people might ask why but I don't care if people find out we are together the only thing that matter is if Tris is going to be okay. I've been sitting here for what feels like hours but it's only been 45 minutes when the doctor comes in and tells me I can go and see her. When I get to her room she is awake and has an IV. I go and sit beside her "why" is all I can say.

"I don't know I did not have lunch because of the simulations and after I did not want to eat, then I did not have dinner either for the same reason then this morning even just thinking about food made me want to be sick" she stops, and takes a breath "I'm sorry, I did not mean to, it won't happen again I promise."

I look up at her "okay, next time tell me though."

"Okay I will I promise" she says and I can tell she means it "when can I get out of here?" she ask.

"When the doctor comes in he will tell you when you can "I say

I stand up and kiss her, five minutes later the doctor comes in" you can go but you can't be alone in case something happens, the dorms don't count cause let's face it the people in there would be happy if you or anyone else left (A/N so basically die ,get killed or kicked out ) because it would make them one person closer to staying so I would suggest you stay with Four see how you to are together anyways, I will clear it with the leaders and then you can go" she walks to the door " I won't tell anyone but it's going to come out sooner or later."

A nurse comes in and tells us it's been cleared for Tris to stay with me and she takes out the IV then leaves.

I look at Tris and find her smiling "we can stop by the dorms if you want to get anything."

"I don't need anything, I'm good with just being with you" she says

***** Page break*****

We were walking down a hallway when out of nowhere Christian is running up to Tris and pulling her into a hug. "What happen are you okay, why is he here" Christian ask

"I had not eaten in a while, he's here because I have to stay with him, and I'm fine" Tris says well trying to make it sound like she does not want to stay with me when she really does.

"WHAT you can't stay with him, the rules say so" Christina yells

"The doctor called the leaders and they said it was fine" Tris say

"Fine but if you need anything come and find me okay" Christina says then pulls Tris into another hug, and walks away.

Tris and I make our way to my apartment, I open the door and she walks in and heads right for my bed room once there she falls on to her stomach and kicks off her shoes.

"I'll be back I'm just going to get something's" I say. She she's okay then I head out. I go to the caf to get us some food. I make my way back to my apartment when I open the door I she Tris lying in the middle of the floor with her head towards the door, I sit the food down and go lie down beside her "Tris why are you lying on the floor?"

"Well the floor is cold and I was hot" she answers with a smile on her face

I stand up and grad a muffin for both of us then lay back down beside her and hand her a muffin. "ummkay what are we going to be doing tonight" she asks with food in her mouth.

"Well we could watch movies, sleep, eat, I don't know anything really" I say

She stands up and I do the same, we walk over to my couch and sits down. She finishes the top of her muffin and buts the bottom on the coffee table, and then she lies down and puts her head in my lap. I move her hair out from under her head, and twist s piece around my finger "are you tired."

"A little but I don't want to go to bed yet can we do what we are doing now" she says

"Sure, maybe later we can go see the stars if you want" I say still playing with a piece of her hair.

"Okay that sounds good" she says

We sit like this for a while before she starts to talk "do you want to go now "she ask

"Sure" I say. She sits up and I get up and walk over to my dresser and get both of us a sweater. "Thanks" she says as I hand her one and she puts it on, it ten times big for her but she does not seem to care.

**(\_/)**

**(="=)**

**(")(")**

**Okay so this is the longest chapter I've done, the next chapter is going to continues right after their star gazing trip. I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas or just want to chat. Thanks for reading.**

**-Joey**


End file.
